ja2v113hamfandomcom-20200214-history
Suppression Tolerance
A character's Suppression Tolerance value determines how resistant that character is to all the effects of Suppression Fire. It is calculated based on Experience Level, Morale, and various Personality Traits. HAM 3 adds two more factors - The status of nearby allies, and the current speed of movement. Overview Suppression Tolerance is a value used in both the original JA2 Suppression System and the new HAM Suppression System. The main function of this value is to counteract AP Loss when coming under Suppressive Attacks, which in turn reduces all Suppression effects. Characters with particularly high Experience Level and Morale, and those with beneficial personalty traits, are generally far more resistant to suppression attacks. In fact, well-trained soldiers can even become completely invulnerable to suppression this way. Tolerance can vary between 0 (extremely vulnerable to suppression) and 24 (practically immune to suppression). The basis for the calculation is the character's Experience Level. Other modifiers also take part, based on which HAM version you are using. HAM B2.8 *Experience Level *Morale *Personality Traits HAM 3 *The status of nearby allies HAM 3.3 *Movement Speed Factors effecting Suppression Tolerance (HAM 2.8) Each of the factors is calculated in a different way. Experience Level The calculation starts out by taking the character's Experience Level and doubling it (EXP Level * 2). This is used as the basis for all other modifiers. Since Experience Level can be anywhere between 1 and 10, the basic Tolerance value can be anywhere between 2 and 20. Morale Both positive and negative morale have an effect on tolerance. You can get a modifier of anywhere between -4 and +4, based on your current morale. Every 10 points of morale above or below 50 ("Stable") will cause a -1 or +1 modifier accordingly. At maximum possible morale (100) you get a +4 morale modifier. At 0 morale you get -4. AI Characters don't have a 0-100 morale system, and instead work in stages. However, they still operate in roughly the same way, getting either -4, -2, 0, +2, or +4, based on their morale status. Personality Traits Characters with profiles (I.E. Mercs and NPCs) get a Tolerance bonus of +2 if they have the Aggressive trait. They get -2 for the Coward trait. AI characters (Enemies, Militia) have program-set traits like "BRAVE_AID" or "DEFENSIVE" which also influence their Tolerance modifier slightly. HAM 3 - Friendlies Affect Tolerance HAM 3 introduced a new factor which allows team-wide effects on characters' tolerance value. In particular, nearby friendlies who are alive and well increase Tolerance by a small amount. If they also have high leadership scores and/or high experience level, they can have a more profound positive effect. Conversely, nearby injured, unconscious, dead, or Shocked characters will LOWER tolerance. Gaining Tolerance due to nearby Leaders When tolerance is being calculated, the game looks around the Base Character (I.E. the character whose tolerance we are calculating) to see if any nearby friendlies can bestow special Leadership bonuses. This is generally done by comparing the Teammate's Leadership score to his distance from the Base Character. If the Leadership score is enough to overcome the distance, then the Teammate is eligible to give such a bonus. Additionally, range diminishes the size of the bonus. A great leader standing 15 tiles away is as useful as a poor leader standing 1 tile away. Anyone in close proximity to the good leader, however, will get an excellent leadership bonus of at least +5 Tolerance! Also, to be able to bestow any Leadership bonuses to the Base Character, the Teammate needs to have superior Experience Level. Even great leaders cannot help the tolerance of character who are more experienced. Naturally, a character with both excellent Leadership skills as well as high Experience Level will be able to bestow his bonus on anyone within a large radius. Each "eligible" teammate gives at least a +1 leadership bonus. However, only one teammate can give a true Leadership Bonus of up to +5. The teammate with the highest Leadership Bonus is selected for this. Overall, including all "eligible" teammates and the best Leadership bonus, the total positive Tolerance bonus you can get here is +5. Any surplus points are ignored. Losing Tolerance due to nearby Casualties The flip-side is that nearby characters in a dire condition, such as injured or dead teammates, will cause a Tolerance Decrease for the Base Character. To give a Tolerance Penalty, the teammate must answer to one or more of the following conditions: *Dead *Unconscious *More Shocked than the Base Character When our Base Character looks around and sees a teammate in one of the above conditions, he would realize that the situation is very dire and therefore become more susceptible to fear - I.E., a tolerance decrease. Death and unconsciousness are obvious, but the third condition is not. Shock is one of the effects of Suppression fire, and symbolizes fear and panic. If the teammate is in a greater state of fear than the Base Character, this will naturally make Base Character even more afraid for his own life. For a teammate to have such a negative effect on the Base Character, he must be no more than 5 tiles away, and also of a GREATER EXPERIENCE LEVEL than the base character. Nearby dead rookies won't make a veteran worry about his own life, but if the Veteran has been killed, all nearby rookies will be VERY worried. The Base Character loses at least -1 Tolerance point for every such teammate in a dire situation. The greater the difference between their respective experience levels, the more severe this penalty will be. You cannot lose more than -5 tolerance due to this effect. HAM 3.3 - Movement Affects Tolerance HAM encourages players to use Fire-and-Maneuver tactics. This involves setting up one character/team to suppress the enemy, while another character/team flanks and destroys the enemy. Flankers are expected to move quickly from cover to cover, and then Assault or a Charge the enemy position and finish them off at close range. Therefore, they must be able to run through incoming enemy fire without stopping. To achieve this, a character's tolerance is increased by 1 point for every X tiles that they have moved since the start of their turn. X here is determined through an INI setting, so the player can choose how powerful this effect will be. Normally, a character can only run about 20 tiles per turn, maximum. The default INI setting is 5, so for every 5 tiles moved the character gains +1 tolerance point. Put this together, and you'll find that when running at full speed (20 tiles per turn), the character gains +4 tolerance. This is a very strong effect that can render some experienced or high-morale characters completely immune (or at least very resistant) to suppression, as long as they keep moving. This also helps avoid suppression while retreating. The Bottom Line At the end of the formula, all modifiers are summed up, giving us our final Tolerance value. This value can not be less than 0, and cannot be greater than 24. These are the limits imposed by JA2, and are important to keep the Suppression System working as it should. After calculating Tolerance, the value is used to reduce AP loss caused to the character by Suppression Fire. HAM 3 - Changing the limits However, some players have noted that low-level characters seem to become extremely suppressed early in the battle, while high-level characters seem almost immune to suppression entirely. HAM 3 seeks to rectify this by allowing players to set their own Minimum and Maximum limits on Suppression Tolerance. INI Settings There are four INI settings to control Tolerance and the factors that affect it. SUPPRESSION_TOLERANCE_MIN SUPPRESSION_TOLERANCE_MAX FRIENDLIES_AFFECT_TOLERANCE TILES_MOVED_PER_BONUS_TOLERANCE_POINT See Also HAM Suppression Suppression AP Loss Suppression Shock Category:Features Category:HAM Suppression